Enhancement
Enhancement is the process by which various cards may be improved upon. Enhancing Creatures is done by leveling them, thereby increasing their base ATK and Hit Points, and unlocking new Creature Skills. Players can also strengthen Heroes cards with 2 types of enhancement. Players can also choose to Evolve creatures, which allows them to grow to level 15 and acquire a new Skill in addition to their original skills. Enhancing Creatures Enhancing Creatures is done in the Enhancement section of Deck Heroes and primarily involves sacrificing materials (essences cards and undesirable creature cards) to improve the stats of Creatures you want to improve. * Each level increases stats by a set amount of ATK and HP depending on card improved and previous level. * At levels 5 and 10, a new skill is unlocked. * There is a level cap of 10 on all cards, after which cards need to be evolved. * After being evolved, creatures can be Enhanced up to level 15 and are given a random 4th skill unlocked at level 15. Essences Essences are special cards that have no purpose other than providing EXP to creatures in the Enhancement Process. Essences provide a large amount of EXP for a relatively low and accessible resource and often provide the best sacrifices for leveling up cards, especially through higher levels. Essences are earned by clearing Dungeons and Maze, and can also be acquired through the "Draw 5" option in the Altar when purchasing cards with Gold, Coupons, and Gems. Special Skill Enhancement Essences These essences are used to upgrade specific creature skills. Check out Skill Enhancement for more information. Special Event Essence Shards During special events, special "gift" shards are often made available to players. Combining 5 of these shards will result in a special gift card that works as an Essence for leveling up Creatures. *Holiday Shards (Christmas Gift Box, Valentines Chocolates, Easter Eggs) **4-Star Essence Card that requires 5 shards to assemble. **Is equal to Essence IV in Exp Value when Enhancing Creatures. **During the Holiday event, these shards are made available as additional prizes for many actions including Exploration and Mazes. Evolution and Melding Evolution Evolution is necessary to enhance a Creature Card past level 10 (and up to level 15.) Only 3, 4 and 5-star creatures can be evolved. Creatures require special Evolution Materials found in the Chambers corresponding with the faction of the creature you wish to evolve. The evolution process requires a great deal of gold, depending on the cost and star-rating of the creature. The required materials for Evolution are based on the star-rating of the Creature Card: * 3-star Creatures material costs are 50/35/20/0/0 * 4-star Creatures material costs are are 75/50/40/30/0 * 5-star Creatures material costs 0/100/75/60/50 Melding Melding is the process of replacing the randomized 4th skill generated in Evolution with a specific creature skill from a different Creature Card. The Melding process is always guided by a Success Rate, which is displayed at the bottom of the screen. Different skills and skill levels all seem to have different costs and different success rates, which are further offset by the creature learning the skill and can be improved by using Gems instead of Gold in the Melding attempt. This process requires three cards as well as a great deal of Gold or Gems: *The Apprentice is the creature card attempting to learn a new 4th skill. *The Master is the creature card possessing the new skill, which cannot be in any of your active Decks and will be consumed upon successful meld only. *The Duplicate is a copy of the Apprentice card, which cannot be in any of your active Decks and is consumed every attempt. Expertise Expertise is a measure of "mastery" over learning a new 4th Skill. When Expertise reaches 100%, the new skill can be learned without fail through the melding process. Expertise for multiple skills can be learned by a card, although this is not generally recommended as the melding process will continue to cost gold, a master and duplicate sacrificial cards. The Expertise bar can be seen by clicking the Melding History tab of an evolved creature, and regularly displays at the bottom of the Melding screen. Expertise does NOT reflect a percentage chance increase of learning a new spell, and only impacts the melding process if Expertise is 100%. A 95% Expertise will not change a 15% chance of melding, and the process can seem deceptive without understanding the way the system is designed. Creature Leveling Chart Experience Chart Experience gained from sacrificed Cards is based on their Star-Rating and Cost Value. Gold Costs Enhancing Creatures costs Gold in addition to Experience. Gold cost are a factor of a star-rating multiplier (3 to 25) and the amount of experience gained through enhancement. Be careful when leveling up creatures to their maximum level, as extra experience from sacrifice will also mean extra gold cost, even when the experience is not applied to the creature. Quick Info Chart Enhancing Heroes Enhancing Heroes is a way to upgrade Hero Skills and Upgrade or Exchange Hero Talents. This is the best way to improve the effectiveness of your heroes. Enhance Skill * Uses select amount of shards (Rule: 10 x current lv of skill) and glory (Unknown Rule) to improve hero skill. * For Example :devil hunter requires 10 shards and 6000 Glory Points to raise to lv 2 skill. This rule applies to heroes lvl 5 and below. After lvl 5, things start to rise to ridiculous levels. To get devil hunter from lvl 7 to 8 for ex, it costs 130 shards. 8 to 9 is 250 and to get to max is a whooping great big 500 shard cost. As the games ages, Lvl 10 Heroes are becoming more common. Also, with Hero shards are being able to be obtained through Trials and Mines, it is becomes less difficult to reach the large amount needed. This still requires patience and speed will be determine by your Trials level, accumulation of Tokens/Guild Credits, and focus on a small variety of heroes. Basically, without investing tons of money in this game your Hero will reach level 10 in some years. About the glory points needed to enhance the hero it will be a later later edit. Refresh Talent * (Gambling) uses glory to roll for new talent. * Can get same talent (higher/lower lvl) or completely different talent. * Rises in price at unknown intervals. * Chances of good talent improve with each roll. Category:Enhancing Category:Melding